Kenna and Antoine
Early life Kenna was raised in Scotland, and moved to France to serve her Queen. Antoine was raised closly with his brother Louis Condé, and later married his wife, Queen Jeanne. Season 2 It's unsure how genuine king Antoine's feelings towards Lady Kenna are. King Antoine originally began talking to Kenna, in order to find out information about her husband Sebastian. Wanting to know if he was the man that killed his brother Marcus. After flirting with her for a couple days, he found her easy to manipulate to get the information he required. Sins of the Past. King Antoine continued his flirting with Lady Kenna, even after he had gone the information he'd needed. After having a cheeky conversation with a Kenna about strawberries and her desire for them, he had strawberries and other fancy desserts with strawberries in them sent to her chambers. He even left behind a red Ruby for her. The End of Mourning. The next day Kenna came to return the Ruby to King Antoine, and told him his flirtatious behaviour had to stop. He agreed, and then asked her to help him decorate for the party he was growing for Valois later. A peace treaty between their two families. At first Kenna declined, but Antoine promised to 300,000 gold deniers for her help, something he knew that she would not want to refuse. Forbidden. Later at the parting, Kenna was running behind schedule. The party had already started and she had not yet changed, was to meet her husband back of their place. Antron promised to have a messenger sent to inform Sebastian where she was, and insisted rapid change into his wife's gallon jewelry for the evening. With very little resistance, I agreed. Forbidden. At the party Sebastian showed up, furious with Kenna and her attention towards King Antoine. The married couple had an argument before Sebastian left. They both knew King Antoine had lied about sending a messenger, and Kenna was furious with him. Forbidden. The next day, Antoine was looking for Kenna, but she was angry with him and did not want to talk. He apologized for his behavior, and then told her the proposition he had for her. His wife, Jean was dying, and when that happened he would need a new Queen. And he wanted Kenna to be that woman. Forbidden. In reality, however, Jeanne was a queen regnant, and if she died the crown would go to their son. Kenna would not be able to be a queen. Season 3 The Hound and the Hare Sebastian told Delphine that when her told her he didn't want her in his head, he was just scared. Any time he'd opened himself up, he'd been hurt. His dead brother King Francis, his wife Kenna, and his now both dead parents. King Henry and Diane de Poitiers. Quotes Lady Kenna: You are terrible. King Antoine: Tell me about your husband then. Sins of the Past. King Antoine: You know I’m starting to believe you made this husband of your up, to discourage men like me.Sins of the Past. Lady Kenna: I don’t think my husband is going to approve of me helping you... I don’t think he’s going to come to your party. Forbidden. Lady Kenna: You want to give me 300,000 gold deniers...To go shopping? Forbidden. King Antoine: Who knew vengeance could be quite so invigorating. Forbidden. Notes * King Antoine would be Sebastian's first cousin, once removed. The Plague. * Lady Kenna lost her virginity when she was 16 to King Henry. Hearts and Minds * Kenna was forced into marriage with Sebastian. Monsters * Kenna did not have sexual relaions with Sebastian untill months after they were married. Toy Soldiers. * King Antoine's wife, Queen Jeanne is dying of a tumour, and doesn't wish to see him. The End of Mourning. * King Antoine asked Kenna to marry him. Forbidden. Historical Notes * King Antoine was a Duke before his marriage to Jeanne. * King Antoine was Queen Jeanne's second husband, she was also 10 years younger than him. * King Antoine and Queen Jeanne had 5 children, their second born became King Henry IV of France. * Queen Jeanne died on 9 June 1572, at 43 years old and in Paris, France. References }} Category:Relationship Category:Couple Category:Friends Category:Broken up